


Socket

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Dark Comedy, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moody demonstrates a singular talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetonguedlion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bluetonguedlion).



His first mistake had been arguing with a drunken Moody's ludicrous claim that he could perform fellatio whilst singing 'God Save the Queen'; his second to let the lights be turned off; but his third, and by far his worst, had been glancing to the nightstand as his eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure and glimpsing by the moonlight what floated in the waterglass—and then looking down...


End file.
